In a data processing system with multiple processors, an operating system will schedule a thread to execute on a processor that becomes free for executing a thread.
A thread of a program running on the system can be bound to a selected processor. The thread will only be executed by the selected processor. For example, the operating system will only schedule the thread to be executed by the selected processor.
Enterprise servers, such as, for example, web servers or database servers, often contain multiple processors.